


Day 7: Broken

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Rivetra Week, Rivetra Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi breaks his cellphone, so he asks to borrow Petra's old one for now. But she forgot to delete everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Broken

It had been a lazy Sunday. Nothing to do, nothing to see, no one to hang out with. Petra loved it. Every day she felt as though she always had something to do. But not today!

That is, until she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

Hoping it was some sort of telemarketer and not a friend wanting her to change our of her pajamas and get out of her house, she fished her phone out of her pocket and looked to see who it was.

It was an unknown number.

Shrugging, she ignored the call and placed her phone on the coffee table in front of the couch she was sitting on. Just as she was about to grab the remote and turn on the television her phone vibrated again.

“Seriously?” she grabbed her phone once more and looked at the screen. Same number. And, once again, she ignored the call.

Settling herself back down, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. “How many kidzbop albums are they going to make?” she muttered to no one as she watched the commercial with the kids dancing and singing to today’s top 40.

_Zzt. Zzt. Zzt._

“They just won’t quit, huh?” she said to herself as she reached for her phone and slid the screen to answer it.

“Hello?” she said, trying to sound irritated, which she was but she hated the way her voice got; sometimes too high, sometimes too low. Really, it was weird to her how many levels of voices she had.

“Uhm, hey. Petra?” said the voice through the phone. They sounded surprised (probably because she used her irritated voice on them. She only used it when she felt she needed to).

Though the person on the other end couldn’t see her, she made a confused face and raised an eyebrow.   
“Levi? Is that you?”

“Yeah. I need a favor.”

“Why aren’t you calling from your cell phone? Is this a house phone? Is this your house phone? Who even uses house phones anymore?” she asked him, ignoring what he said about a favor.

She could hear him grunt on the other line and the sound made her want to laugh. To her, whenever Levi let out a grunt or a sigh or a grumble, he sounded like a stubborn child. “Yes, this is my house phone. I don’t know why we still have one. I think my uncle uses it for work. And I need a favor.”

Petra put her television on mute so she could hear him better. “What do you need my friend?”

“I washed my clothes today.” He told her.

“Did you need help folding your clothes?” she asked while staring at her muted television. She was trying to read their lips, but instead she was creating her own dialogue.

“Yeah, right. Your mom still folds your clothes, Ral,” he teased. It wasn’t a lie though. Petra couldn’t argue with that.

“Shut up,” she hissed, trying to hide her upcoming laugh and cheery voice. “What was your favor?”

She could hear him shuffle around and curse under his breath over something that sounded like it had dropped. “I need to borrow an old phone of yours. I left mine in one of my jeans pockets and washed it and now it won’t work. It’s like broken or something.”

“Uh, an extra phone?” Petra started asking herself if she had an extra phone around. She was pretty sure she had some somewhere in her room. Then she remembered, “Oh, yeah. Sure! I have an old iPhone if you wanted to use that.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” he told her. “I only need it for a little while before I go get a replacement.”

“Yeah, okay. You can pick it up whenever, I’ll go see if it still works with the charger and everything.” She told him. Her fingers held the home button for a few seconds to see if it would still start up. And it did! “It works!”

“Alright, I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes,” Levi told her right before he hung up.

Petra looked at her phone and shook her head. “Does no one like to say ‘bye’ on the phone anymore?”

**

Just as Petra was about to turn into the bathroom, her doorbell rang. She grunted because she _really needed to pee._ But, the doorbell called so she went over to where the front door was and looked through the peep hole. There was Levi, standing there in all his short glory. _Nice thought, Petra. Let’s save that short glory bit for later._

She unlocked her door, twisted the doorknob, and pulled. “Hey, Levi,” she greeted, turning to make room for him to walk by. “Why didn’t you call instead of ringing the door bell?” she joked, revealing a sly smile on her face.

“Be quiet,” he responded, playfully shoving her arm as they both made their way to her living room where his soon-to-be temporary phone was.

“I took the password off,” she explained, “so you can go through it. I think everything should be cleared, but if it’s not feel free to delete things. I gotta go to the bathroom real quick.” And with that, she half-jogged her way out of the living room and into the hall way where her bathroom was located.

Levi slid his thumb across the screen and out popped up all the apps Petra had forgotten to delete and all the useless photos of old homework assignments in her camera app. He closed the camera app and went to look at what games she had downloaded before. Angry birds. Candy Crush. Flappy bird? This phone was probably from when they were sophomores. All the common games people tended to get addicted to.

Then he saw a messenger app. One that he hadn’t seen in a few years. Curious, he went to see if she was still signed in. _Technically it’s my phone now. So it’s not snooping._

And she was.

He looked at the dates of all the messages. All were old and dated a few years back. She definitely had this phone when she was a sophomore.

He looked at her username: petraaar. His face formed a small smirk. Cute username.

He clicked on inbox and noticed that the first person on there, which was the last person that she messaged, was auruotheman12. It was that Auruo guy who had a big crush on her for a few months, but decided to call it quits since she never really paid attention to his flirting with her. Since it was his phone now, and being the curious guy that he is, his thumb pressed on their conversation.

_Auruotheman12: hey wanna go see a movie Friday? Not a date, just to chill_

_Petraaar: uh, sorry auruo, im busy. I have to clean my entire house_

_Auruotheman12: oh ok ):_

Levi chuckled to himself. Poor guy. But then he remembered that Auruo was actually living a really comfortable life so he silently congratulated him on getting over any crushes he had in highschool.

The next conversation he clicked on was Erd. He knew it was him, because his username was just Erd. He remembered Erd from when they both tried out for the soccer team. Cool guy.

_Erd: hey pet, did you still like that guy from my team?_

_Petraaar: which one? Theres a lot of guys on that team LOL_

_Erd: im talkin about Levi_

_Petraaar: is he the cute short one??? The one who always looks kinda pissed???? Because hes pretty cute_

“Hey, I’m back. Sorry it took so long, I had to find toilet paper because we ran out in the bathroom,” Petra called out from the hallway.

Levi exited out of the app and cleared all evidence that he had seen it in the first place.

Petra walked into the living room and took a seat next to him on the couch. “Is the phone working fine?” she asked him.

Levi nodded, “It works great actually. Thanks.” He slid the phone in his front pocket and leaned back in the chair. Petra followed his actions as she grabbed the remote.

“Did you want to hang around and watch something? I have Netflix,” she told him. “Oh! I even have Hulu.”

He shrugged. “I don’t mind what we watch. Maybe a sports movie?”

Petra kept her eyes on the television, but raised an eyebrow. “Sports?”

“Yeah, like soccer.”

Petra started laughing, “Soccer?” She asked. She turned her head to look at him, a smile on her face like she remembered something, “Didn’t you used to play that with Erd like 2 years ago for the school? Man did I love watching you guys play.”

Levi shrugged again. “Didn’t you have a crush on someone on the team?”

“Oh, no. Never,” she quickly denied while shaking her head.

“Are you sure you didn’t like the short one?” he asked. “The one who always looked pissed?”

“What!” she exclaimed, her smile dropped and her mouth opened wide. “No! Not even! I—“ she found herself stuttering at a loss for words. Her face was getting hot while Levi’s face was wearing a knowing smirk that said _You had a big crush on me did you?_

“Don’t look at me like that,” she told him, shoving him away from her on the couch. “No, don’t—Levi! Stop smiling like that!” she had managed to get him on the opposite side of the couch.

Though he was already on the other side, Petra kept pushing as if she was trying to push this awkward, embarrassing moment out of her house and into a different universe. Then, he started laughing.

“Don’t laugh!” she demanded still pushing.

“You didn’t clear your message history,” he said in between laughs.

Petra stopped shoving and sat up straight, crossing her arms and pouting her lips. Her face was still red, though she was trying to un-redden it to the best of her ability.

“It’s okay,” he told her to try to ease her embarrassment once his laughter was at a minimum.

At this point, they were both staring at the television. He was leaning forward, his elbow on his knee and his chin resting on his knuckles. He looked at her knowing that she was going to avoid looking at him the rest of the time he was there. “I thought you were pretty cute, too.”


End file.
